


Tradition

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "New Year's Eve"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

“But Illya, it’s tradition!”

“Whose tradition exactly?”

“Well, I thought it could become ours…”

“Your New Year’s Eve tradition is for you to take out a woman to a bourgeois restaurant and then dancing. What has changed?”

“I have. I’m in love with you. Have been for years but was too afraid to admit it. To you. To myself. All I know is that I want to ring in the New Year with you this year and for all the years to come.”

“Til death do us part?”

Their lips met in a gentle kiss as the clock struck twelve.


End file.
